Sobre Sueños y Pesadillas
by Nigthmare Shadow
Summary: Cadance estaba teniendo uno de los mejores sueños de su vida, pero luego se convirtio en una pesadilla, sorprendente mente, sera Shining quien sera mas afectado por este sueño, Que pasara cuando Cadance le cuente todo a sus amigas, entren y averiguenlo! Rated T por inuendos, y mucha comedia


**Shadow: Bueno, menti en el on-shot anterior, este si es el ultimo por un buen tiempo, como de costumbre, luego de algo lugubre y aterrador como lo de la otra vez, les traigo una adorable comedia romantica, pero cuidado, es mas comedia que otras cosas, como sea las parejas vistas en este fic son.**

**Parejas Reales:**

**Shining X Cadence.**

**Rarity x Oc.**

**Twiligth x Fluttershy.**

**Parejas solo sugeridas ( abierto al lector si quieren leerlo así o no).**

**Shining x Oc (Yaoi ).**

**Rarity x Cadance ( Yuri ) **

**Entenderán eso cuando lean el cap, como ultima nota, por el bien del comisismo de este fic, usare honoríficos, tales como el "Kun", "Chan", "Sempai" Etc, si vieron algún anime en su vida lo entenderán.**

* * *

Cadance podía escuchar el sonido del galope acercándose a ella, pero no podía confirmar de donde provenían.

Mirando a su alrededor, vio una figura a la distancia acercándose a ella, dándole la espalda al sol, se le hizo imposible identificar con certeza quien era.

-Cadance-chan!- El hombre montando el caballo la saludo de manera natural.

Ella reconceria esa voz entre miles.

Shining Armor, su novio y prometido estaba montando un hermoso corcel blanco con melena azulada.

La belleza del animal sin embargo palidecía ante la del jinete que se acercaba a ella con toda la belleza del mundo.

Vestido con pantalones azules y una remera blanca abierta en el frente mostrando su esculpido abdomen a ella, Shining era la perfecta imagen de un hombre encantador y hermoso.

Guardando en el fondo de su mente que es lo que deseaba hacerle a ese cuerpo, Cadance recupero un poco de su compostura, y miro con alegría al jinete.

-Shining-kun, has venido montando tu noble corcel para casarte conmigo?- Ella pregunto, su rostro sonrojado como nunca antes.

Su corazón latía con muchísima felicidad.

-Tendremos muchísimos hijos juntos, tendremos una gran familia como siempre quisimos- ella exclamo con alegría en una explosión de coraje.

En su mente ella ya podía verse a si misma, al lado de su esposo, en una gran casa cuidando a unos niños felices que jugaban juntos.

Shining sonrío, cerrando sus ojos y volteando su cabeza ligeramente como mirando detrás de el.

-No lo creo- Respondió el de repente con tanta naturalidad como la había saludado.

Cadance, sorprendida y confundida, miro al hombre que amaba con atención y se percato de dos brazos que lo sujetaban por la espalda con fuerza.

-Negándome el sexo pre-marital por todos estos años, termine buscando ese plaser en otro lado, y termine encontrando un lado de no sabia que tenia…no es asi Dusk-kun?-Shining dijo de manera calmada con una sonrisa.

Cadance miro a un lado y sin dudarlo, vio el rostro de esa persona detrás de Shining, reconociéndolo como el hermano de una de sus amigas.

El pelimagenta la miro de manera triunfante, mientras una de sus manos acariciaba el rostro de Shining y la otra se abría paso dentro de la camisa del peliazul, sus rostros cada vez mas y mas cerca, listos para juntarse en lo que seria un apasionado beso a menos que….

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Cadance grito con todas sus fuerzas reaccionando y encontrándose en su habitación del campus en la universidad, sin detenerse ni por un momento a aclarar sus ideas, la joven mujer salio de su habitación, tomando por el camino una chaqueta para cubrir sus ropas de dormir.

Corriendo a una velocidad impresionante por los pasillos, sin dejar de gritar su disgusto y oposición de lo que acaba de soñar, ella con rapidez llego al cuarto de su novio, Shining.

Atravesando de manera metafórica la puerta, ella entro y se encontró a su amado sentado en la cama concentrado estudiando, luego mirándola un poco sorprendido, un poco preocupado.

Sin darle el tiempo de responder o decir algo, Cadance salto sobre el.

-Shining-kun escógeme a mi- Ella grito sacándose la chaqueta, quedando solo en sus ropas de dormir.-Lo sientes Shining-Kun, sientes mi piel suave que tiene tu Cadance-chan, mas suave y bonita que la de Shade-san- Dijo tomando las manos del muchacho y guiándolas parta pasar sobre sus nalgas de manera seductora y erótica, Shining no tenia palabras para eso, mientras miraba la generosa cantidad de escote que su generalmente reservada Cadance estaba literalmente, poniéndoselo en la cara.

-Yo…te gusto…no?- Pregunto apoyando aun mas sus enormes atributos en el rostro de Shining.

-Si no estas seguro…si estas confundido, podemos hacerlo ahora, tendremos sexo y te libraras de todas tus dudas- Ella declaro.

Shining no entendía que rayos estaba pasando, su mirada perdida en todas las cosas bonitas que Cadance tenia para el, ofreciéndoselas de manera abierta en este mismo instante, logrando que cierta presencia tensa se hiciera muy clara en sus pantalones.

Y Shining no era el único que podía sentir esa "Dura" Presencia.

-Siento que tu estas bastante…animado y…seguro de ti mismo, estoy en lo correcto?- Cadance pregunto, sintiéndose totalmente avergonzada pero teniendo que confirmar sus respuestas.

-De Seguro!- Respondió Shining con una sonrisa y una voz con tanta felicidad.

-Entonces sabes que?- Pregunto Cadance levantándose, siendo imitada con rapidez por su novio.-Si estas tan seguro, entonces no tenemos nada que probar con sexo, nos vemos…- Dijo tomando su chaqueta y dejando el lugar.

Shinig ya se estaba quitando la camisa cuando Cadance dijo esas palabras, dejándolo solo con cierta…constricción en su habitación, en el lugar solo podía escucharse el rítmico tic-tac de un reloj.

* * *

_**En un café en la ciudad una semana después.**_

* * *

\- Y solo lo dejaste hay solo?- Pregunto Rarity apenas conteniendo la risa.

-Luego de sobre exitar al pobre de esa manera?- Agrego Rainbow Dash mirándola divertida.

Cadance estaba totalmente avergonzada y completamente sonrojada, solo asintió con la cabeza, ni siquiera era capaz de articular ninguna palabra.

Todas sus amigas ( Con excepción de Fluttershy la cual era mas recatada) se estaban convulsionando de la risa) llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-Pobre Shining- Exclamo Twiligth con lagrimas en los ojos- Nuestros padres nos llamaron esa mañana, y cuando fui a buscarlo para que atendiera el teléfono, lo encontré todavía hay, inmóvil, mirando el vacío y con su camisa quitada a medias.-Ahora entiendo porque el no quería explicarme porque estaba asi…-

-Me gustaría ver como es que alguna de ustedes reaccionaria en mi lugar- Ella dijo suavemente a sus amigas.

* * *

_**Esa misma noche, habitación de Rarity.**_

* * *

Rarity podía escuchar el sonido del galope acercándose a ella, pero no podía confirmar de donde provenían.

Mirando a su alrededor, vio una figura a la distancia acercándose a ella, dándole la espalda al sol, se le hizo imposible identificar con certeza quien era.

-Rari-chan!- El hombre montando el caballo la saludo de manera natural.

Ella reconceria esa voz suave y calmada entre miles otras.

Dusk Shade, su novio estaba montando un hermoso corcel gris con melena negra.

La belleza del animal sin embargo palidecía ante la del jinete que se acercaba a ella con toda la belleza del mundo.

Vestido con pantalones azules y una remera blanca abierta en el frente mostrando su delgado abdomen a ella, Dusk era la perfecta imagen de un hombre encantador y hermoso a los ojos de Rarity.

Guardando en el fondo de su mente que es lo que deseaba hacerle a ese cuerpo, Rarity recupero un poco de su compostura, y miro con alegría al jinete.

-Dusk-kun, has venido montando tu noble corcel para casarte conmigo?- Ella pregunto, su rostro sonrojado como nunca antes, sus ojos tomando formas de corazoncitos.

Su corazón latía con muchísima felicidad.

-Tendremos muchísimos hijos juntos, tendremos una gran familia como siempre quisimos- ella exclamo con alegría en una explosión de coraje.

En su mente ella ya podía verse a si misma, al lado de su esposo, en una gran casa cuidando a unos niños felices que jugaban juntos.

Dusk sonrío, cerrando sus ojos y volteando su cabeza ligeramente como mirando detrás de el.

-No lo creo- Respondió el de repente con tanta naturalidad y frialdad que lo caracterizaban cuando estaba tranquilo.

Rarity, sorprendida y confundida, miro al hombre que amaba con atención y se percato de dos brazos que lo sujetaban por la espalda con fuerza.

-Luego de años de tratar de conseguir un poco de sexo pre-marital que siempre le fue negado, el decidió buscar por esa liberación en otro lugar ?, y juntos descubrimos un lado nuestro que no sabíamos que teníamos, no es asi Shining-kun? -Dusk dijo de manera calmada con una sonrisa.

Rarity miro a un lado y sin dudarlo, vio el rostro de esa persona detrás de Dusk, reconociéndolo como el hermano de una de sus amigas y el novio de Cadance.

El peliazul la miro de manera triunfante, mientras una de sus manos acariciaba el rostro de Dusk y la otra se abría paso dentro de la camisa del pelimagenta, sus rostros cada vez mas y mas cerca, listos para juntarse en lo que seria un apasionado beso a menos que….

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Rarity grito con todas sus fuerzas reaccionando y encontrándose en su habitación del campus en la universidad, sin detenerse ni por un momento a aclarar sus ideas, la joven mujer salio de su habitación, tomando por el camino una chaqueta para cubrir sus ropas de dormir.

Corriendo a una velocidad impresionante por los pasillos, sin dejar de gritar su disgusto y oposición de lo que acaba de soñar, ella con rapidez llego al cuarto del novio de su amigo, Shining.

Atravesando de manera metafórica la puerta, ella entro y se encontró a su victima sentado en la cama concentrado escribiendo algo en un cuaderno, luego mirándola un poco sorprendido, un poco preocupado.

Sin darle tiempo de responder Rarity salto sobre el.

-Nunca JAMAS te acerques a el, me oíste, aléjate de mi novio!- Grito en una ira feral mientras estrangulaba al pobre Shining usando una bufanda.

-NO me importa si Cadance decidió que esperen hasta su boda y que estén casados para tener sexo. Esperaras y no iras por hay buscando como conseguir eso que aun no quiere darte ENTENDISTE- Dijo dándole bofetadas luego de terminar de estrangularlo, cuando quedo inconciente, el lo dejo hay tirado cerrando la puerta y saliendo del lugar.

* * *

_**En el otro lado del campus universitario…**_

* * *

Twiligth estaba ocupada estudiando, su adorada novia Fluttershy quedo dormida y ella un tenia tarea que hacer, trabajando en la mesita de noche al lado de la cama, muy cerca de Fluttershy.

-O si…Dusk-niisan, continua con lo que haces, sigue masajeando el hermoso pecho de Shining-Sempai mientras le das un beso, no te atrevas a detenerte, sigue besándolo…-

Y fue de esa manera que Twiligth aprendió dos cosas nuevas de su novia.

1: Ella hablaba entre sueños.

2: A ella le gustaba el Yaoi..

* * *

_**Y la siguiente mañana**_

* * *

La siguiente mañana, un Shining con un muy obvio mal humor estaba mirando a su novia y a su amiga mientras les pedia una explicación.

-Me están diciendo que pase una noche sin dormir, y recibí una paliza la siguiente solo por un sueño- Pregunto con una voz escéptica y una vena marcada en su frente.

-Lo siento Shining-kun…- Cadance se disculpo, incapaz de mirar a los ojos a su novio por la gran cantidad de vergüenza que sentia.

-Fue un sueño muy realista- Exclamo Rarity- En mi lugar hubieras hecho lo mismo.

-Tch..- Fue la única repuestas del escéptico y malhumorado peliazul.

-Para que las cosas sean mas seguras, estaré durmiendo con Cadance unos días…- Agrego Rarity.

-De esta manera ç, si una de las dos tiene un mal sueño, la otra estará hay para controlarla- Cadance Explico.

\- Espero que tus métodos funcionen..- Murmuro Shining esperando tener por fin una noche de descanso.

* * *

_**Esa misma noche, habitación de Shining.**_

* * *

Shining podía escuchar el sonido del galope acercándose a el, pero no podía confirmar de donde provenían.

Mirando a su alrededor, vio una figura a la distancia acercándose a ella, dándole la espalda al sol, se le hizo imposible identificar con certeza quien era.

-Shining-kun!- La mujer montando el caballo la saludo de manera natural.

El reconocería esa voz suave y gentil entre miles otras.

Cadance, su novia estaba montando un hermoso corcel rosado con melena blanca.

La belleza del animal sin embargo palidecía ante la del jinete que se acercaba a el con toda la belleza que cualquier diosa o mujer del mundo podría desear.

Vestida con un vestido blanca abierta en el frente mostrando una muy generosa cantidad de escote para sus voluminosos pechos, Cadance era la perfecta imagen de una mujer encantadora y gentil a los ojos de Shining.

Guardando en el fondo de su mente que es lo que deseaba hacerle a ese cuerpo, Shining recupero un poco de su compostura, y miro con alegría al jinete.

-Cadance, has venido montando tu noble corcel para al fin darme todo tu amor…al igual que tu hermoso cuerpo?- El pregunto, su rostro sonrojado como nunca antes, sus ojos delineando la hermosa figura ante el.

Su corazon latia con tanta felicidad, después de tantos años, Cadance al fin dejo de lado

Su idea de llegar virgen al matrimonio, y entendió que la unión física seria la máxima excreción de su amor mutuo, imaginándose ya toda su familia llena de hijos y felicidad.

-Tendremos muchos hijos, y yo los educare para que sean muy sanos, fuertes y felices- Exclamo con una voz orgullosa.

Cadance sonrió, cerrando sus ojos y volteándose ligeramente.

-No lo creo..- Respondo de manera natural y calmada.

Fue entonces cuando Shining se dio cuenta de dos brazos mas pequeños sujetos al torso de Cadance-Notando tu fuerte conexión con todos tus amigos, me di cuenta de que tenia que buscar algo mas en mis relaciones, y termine descubriendo un lado de mi que no creí tener, no es así, Rarity-san?. Dijo con una voz suave.

Shining miro a un costado y vio a Rarity sonriéndole de manera triunfante, mientras lentamente acercaba su rostro al de Cadance, antes de mirarse y conectar un apasionado beso en los labios.

Y fue asi como ambas chicas se besaron con intensidad por la dominación, pelea que termino muy pronto para el gusto de Shining.

Amas se miraron, con lujuria muy obvia en sus ojos, totalmente ebrias en el éxtasis.

Sintiendo la familiar precion en su entrepierna, Shining camino hacia ambas chicas, admirando el show que le dieron, estando no mas que contento de participar también.

-O genial nos divertiremos tanto juntos!- Anuncio de manera sexy quitándose la playera.

Rarity lo miro, con una sonrisa en los labios- No escuchaste a Cadance no?- Rarity dijo masajeando el voluptuoso pecho de Cadance, teniendo varios gemidos como respuestas- Ella encontró un nuevo lado de si misma, termino contigo, y ahora nunca tendrás acceso a estas- Termino estrujando con fuerza los enormes pechos de Cadance.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

Shining se encontró en su habitación, saliendo de manera desesperada, sin aclarar sus ideas, sin darse cuenta que solo tenia puestos unos boxers, corriendo a una increible velocidad y llegando con rapidez al cuarto de su novia.

-Hmmm. Rarity eres muy buena con tus manos…- Sono la voz de Cadance del otro lado de la puerta.

Atravesando la puerta literalmente, Shining entro y miro a ambas con una expresión solemne en el rostro de manera dramática, ignorando el hecho de que estaba desnudo excepto por sus boxers.

-Cadance, si de verdad quieres intentar tener sexo con Rarity-san, no soy nadie para detenerte- Dijo cerrando con fuerza su puño, mientras una lagrima se asomaba en la esquina de su ojo.

Con esas palabras, se gano una mirada de incredulidad y miedo de Rarity, quien presa de la vergüenza, trato de no prestar atención a la prominencia que se hacia muy clara a travez del boxer de su amigo, Cadance por otro lado, estaba ardiendo en ira al pensar en esa declaración, entrando en su modo de prometida celosa/asesina.

-Pero por favor déjenme unírmeles al menos una vez- Shining suplico abrazando una pierna de ambas chicas, una copiosa cantidad de sangre bajando por su nariz.

-SHINING ARMOR!- Grito una furiosa Cadance, tronando sus nudillos mientras estaba envuelta en un aura negra y maligna que solo prometía dolor.

El peliazul, ya muy tarde se dio cuenta de su error, solo podía esperar sobrevira esta paliza, y ser perdonado con Cadance, por su tal vez demasiado pervertida petición, y tal vez esta particular experiencia la haria cambiar en su opinión hacia el sexo pre-marital.

* * *

**Me mate de la risa con este oneshot, aunque creo que hay muchos errores ortograficos pues lo escribi usando el Google talk de mi Iphone, y creo que no soy muy claro al pronunciar palbras, como sea, disfruten de este fic, Matta-ne.**


End file.
